Monsterhearts:Between Two Evils
: : : Take it. It won't help you against me. : : Liam, that you? I told you to come home straight after sch- }} : Come... On... : Chris? Are you down here? : Uncle Orion?! I'm here! : The door is locked! : I think I'm going to have to go back around! : Grab the other end and pull on my count, got it? : Got it! : Three... Two... One! : : How'd you know where I was? : We can sense one another if one of us is transformed. I came looking for- What the hell is that!? : Just another monster in a long line of nightmare-inducing things I've had to deal with... Let's get the hell out of here. I need a shower. : ...You had to fight that? : : What the hell was it? : No one knows what they are, or where they're coming from. But whoever is sending them, sends them to retrieve these. : What are they? : Some kinda trinkets that imbue their holders with magic. Witchcraft or something maybe, I've got no idea really. All I know is that if Shane gets ahold of them, he can cause a lot of damage. So what were you saying earlier? : Huh? Oh... I came looking for you because that patient that was struck by lightning, he's the boy that was with you at the Totenkopf's the other night. : ...What? : He's blind, Chris. Whatever that "lightning" did, it burned up the inside of his eyes. Specifically his eyes. I'm not sure how good of friends you were, but you should probably go see him... : ...Alright. }} : We should do something about that... Thing in the basement. : I think there's a woman that studies them. I'll get her number from Odie later. : On the first floor there's a small locker room with a shower, it's in the A-Wing, just passed room 124. These should fit. : You carry an extra pair of clothing with you everywhere? : Some times working in the E.R. is messy, other times, I just need a shower. : Well I'm glad. : ...Looks like your friend just woke up. I gotta go. He's on the second floor, room 203, got it? : Yeah. : }} : ...What's going on here? : Are you Dr. Nadergal? : It's Nadrageel, and yes. : : This boy has been here for how long? : At least three hours. What's all this about? My patient has just woken from a procedure, who let you in here? : His father was found dead at their residence, after an anonymous 9-1-1 call. : ...Well he had nothing to do with it. He was rushed to the E.R. about four hours ago after being struck by lightning. I performed an outpatient procedure in an effort to save his eyesight... : Struck by lightning? ...Well if the mother shows, give the police station a call. We can't seem to get a hold of her, and she may be missing. : My mom left two weeks ago... I don't know where she is... Said she might go to North Carolina, but she always lied about where she'd go before... Don't see why she wouldn't this time... : Why'd she leave? : My parents fought a lot. : ...I'm sorry, but it's my job to ask this. Could she do something like this? : No... She was mean, but I don't think she'd kill anyone. : Officer, my patient is tired, can't you ask him these questions later? : Just one more, and I'll let him rest... Did your father have anything in common with Cordelia Foxx? The principal at your school? Did they know one another? : Not that I know of... He was ripped apart, just like she was... Wasn't he? : Thank you for your time, Mr. Riley. If we learn anything, I'll contact you. : : You again. : Shouldn't I be saying that to you? : You know Liam Riley? : I go to school with him. : Seems like a lot of your friends are in the hospital Mr. Courier. : Am I a suspect, Officer? : Possibly. : Possibly? You're either a suspect or you're not. : If you keep showing up at every scene of crime and subsequent questioning, there's a high possibility that you will become a suspect, Mr. Courier. Where have you been for the last few hours? : You saw me three hours ago, I was with Leo and Odie. What kind of question is that? : I saw you for all of five minutes, Mr. Courier, and under suspecting circumstances no less. Now I see you again, and you've got a change of clothes. Do you have an alibi for the time between then and now? : I was in the ICU, ask the nurse there. Kira is her name I think, asian, about five feet tall or something. You can call the girl I told you about yesterday too, Lilith. She was with me for a while after you left. I changed my clothes because it's raining outside and they were soaked. : We'll be in touch, Mr. Courier... : : The procedure I performed was to try and expose your retina to oxygen, in the hopes that the nerve endings might heal... : Thank you... But I don't think my sight... Will be coming back. : What happened Liam? : ...Chris? : Yeah, it's me. : The procedure was outpatient, meaning that you don't have to stay in the hospital overnight. : I don't have anywhere to go... Shane went to my house and killed my dad. : You can stay with me, Liam... Like a sleep over. : It's fine... You don't want anything to do with me. You don't have to pretend to feel sorry for me. : I think you've suffered enough... I'm not going to go out of my way to make you feel worse now... : Shane got a Sigil, Chris. I think he stole it from Nemo... : Nemo? What the hell was Nemo doing with one of those Sigils? : I don't know. : What the hell happened today Liam? : ...I went to school... Didn't know it was canceled for today. Nemo was there... He said... I made a deal with him. He'd teach me how to use... Witchcraft I guess... Helped me figure out how to see things... : ...But he wanted something in return, didn't he? : : Did he take your eyes, Liam? : No, he didn't... But there was this boy... Man... He looked older than us... Dressed in white... Weird clothing... He was chasing Shane. Nemo said he was a demon hunter, and he was dangerous. He was going to kill Shane, so I tried to stop him. I disabled Shane, Nemo got him, and fled with him on his motorcycle... The Demon Hunter was pissed... I tried to explain that this was all an accident... But he grabbed my head and burned out my eyes, using some kind of power... He said without sight, maybe I'd finally see all the pain I'd brought to everyone else... I think this blindness is my punishment. : What did he look like? Did you see? : ...My height... Maybe slightly taller... Athletic build... He was really fast, and strong... Tanned skin... Brown or black hair... The rain made it hard to tell... I don't remember much else. It happened fast. : And he... Did this to you? : He has this... Power... He can burn people up from the inside. At least that's what it looks and feels like... He's also really good at fighting, Chris. He's not like Shane, where he's just really strong, he's like... A kickboxer or something... He was actually beating Shane in a straight up fight... : Well let's get you out of here, in case he comes back. You can stay with me until all of this gets sorted out. : I'm sorry all of this is happening... I'm sorry... I'm sorry... : ...You didn't mean for any of this to happen Liam... Neither of us knew, or even really know, just what the fuck is going on around us... Let's just get you out of here, alright? Odie's back, he's going to help us deal with all of this. : Thanks... Chris... : Yeah... No problem... }} : The couch is just behind you, you can sit. : : These are your pain killers. Basic NSAID, like Tylenol, just a higher dose. Take two of them every six hours. I've made two bumps in the lid, can you feel them? : ...Yeah. I can. : This second bottle is only if you have trouble sleeping. It's a mild sedative. There's four bumps on the top. : Thanks... : Last but not least, I took one of the assistant buttons from the hospital. I'm putting it on the table to your right. If you need anything, or feel especially sick, pick it up and press the button on it, and it'll send me a page. : Thanks... A lot, Doctor... : Just call me Orion. : ...That's... A really cool name. : I'll let you two get settled in. I'm going to go tell Agatha we have a guest. : Nemo said you didn't want anything to do with me... : I didn't. : I understand why... : I think Nemo's manipulating us... Not that we really have much of a choice either way. : ...Yeah. There's so much going on, it's impossible to figure out just what we're supposed to do. : There's no right choice... Everything I do just makes things worse... : Yeah... Choice? He said you found a way to save Shane without me, without... Your mother I think... : He didn't tell you? I think he was trying to divide us, for some reason... He offered to help me over my mother. Said he could save Shane I would just have to... Do something for him. I agreed to it, and I think I'm going to regret it. : Odie's boss is back in town... I saw him this morning at the school. Maybe he can help us. : Yeah... I'm... Supposed to call him actually. Shit... Give me a sec. : Sure... : Yes, I need the number for Murdoc's Detective Agency... Elsinore California... Thanks. : Paranormal Detective Agency, Detective Murdoc speaking. : Detective! You are back, did Odie call you? : Who is this? : Oh... This is Chris, Chris Courier, we sorta met last friday when you were leaving to go out of town. : I spoke with Odie earlier, filled me in on a lot, Mr. Courier. Said you were involved with the murder at the high school that occurred yesterday. : It's bigger than just that murder, Detective. I was hoping you could help us out. : Yeah I've been playing catch up all day, come down to my office, we'll talk. : Tonight? : Yeah, think I'll be working overtime to solve this one. : ...Yeah... Umm... I'll be there in about an hour... How's that sound? : Alright, I'll be waiting. : You think you're up to take a trip down to that Detective's? : I'm pretty tired... We're not leaving for an hour you said? : Yeah. : I'm going to take a nap then... : The couch folds out into a bed, if you want. : I think I'm fine just sleeping like this... : I got some pillows and a blanket for you if you need them. : : : : ...I'll wake you up in an hour, before I go. : ...Thanks Chris. : You don't have to keep thanking me. I'm going to talk... With my mother... I hope. : I'll be here... Sleeping I guess. : I'll be back. ...I hope. : : Ich werde das Haus für eine Million kaufen. : Du bist eine Schlange, wie immer Natalya, die Sie nie ändern... Wer ist der gut aussehender junger Mann, der uns beobachtet? : Das ist mein Sohn. Er spricht nur Englisch. : You must be zeh young man zat has dravn my daughter's eye. : You're Karen's mother? : That I am. : This is Baroness Lorelei, Matriarch of the Totenkopfs... She's flown to America to see to her son's affairs. Baroness, this is my son, Chris. : I vas told zat you were prezent ven the creature killed him. : ...Yes, it was... Terrible. : I've lost two boys to zeh powers of hell it would seem. Both in the new world. Your mother tells me that zhe means to order this wilderness. Put a stop to zeh terrible zings zat are 'appening here, as my son, Edward, did. Perhaps zeese monsters need another monster to control zhem. : The Baroness and I have come to an agreement. I will be purchasing the Totenkopf estate from her. : ...What? Why? And I thought that the library wasn't owned by the Totenkopfs. : It izen't, but zat doezen't mean ve can't zell zee rest of it. Zeh library vill simply be left alone until zee owners are con-tacted. I have a flight to catch, auf wiedersehen, Lady Nadrageel, and son. : Until we meet again, Baroness... : : : Mother, wait. Do you know what these are? : Yes. : What are they? Please, tell me? : Artefacts. I am to assume that you haven't gleaned the name of the demon, nor found another witch. : No... : You have already spent half your time. I suggest that you spend the remaining half more wisely, and not waste it questioning the importance of pewter trinkets. Baroness Lorelei will seek to part you from her daughter. I suggest that you keep her within reach, by any means you deem fit. : As if I didn't have enough to deal with already... : Detective Murdoc? : Down the hall, last door on the right! : ...At least it's warm in here. : Detective? : Catching a late dinner, hope you don't mind if I finish eating real quick. : We ate before we left. : What happened to you, kid? : I was struck by lightning earlier today. : Jesus... Sorry to hear that... : Name's Liam... Liam Riley... : ...Was Otis Riley your father? : : Damn, I've had my share of bad days, but I'm not sure I've have one worse than the one you must be having... : Let's just talk about what we came here to talk about. : I wasn't sure how much you guys charged so... That's ten-thousand dollars. If there's any expenses that come up... You know like that lamp I broke in front there... I'll gladly pay that too. : Jesus... That's a lot of cash, but I'm not gonna say no to it. Odie said you were having some trouble choosing between your mother and some other guy's help to save your friend. I did some research on you and your family after Odie gave me that call earlier. Maybe it'll help you decide. Maybe it won't. : What do you mean by that? : You know a lot about your family's history? : They're some kind of tycoons, running and owning a mining business that sells metals and coal. My family isn't very talkative. : Well, to put things simply, your mother might not be everything she seems. I've been making calls and been getting a lot of red flags on the name "Nadrageel", both in recent history, and ancient history... But let's stick to recent. For the last year your mother has been quietly buying up land in Riverside. In seemingly, at least to the unknowing eye, random locations. Just today she purchased the Inland Valley Hospital. : ...I think I know what you're getting at, Detective. She's buying location with those... Gates... Whatever they're called. : Any idea why? : She wants to control this area. In a way similar to the Totenkopfs did some time back, or so I've been told. : From what I've seen, she doesn't seek to do this out of the goodness of her heart... No offense. : No, but someone needs to do it. From what I've heard from others, like the cop, Bishop or whatever her name is, this town has been through hell over the passed year or so. : I'll give you that, we've had some dark days, and these... Sigil monsters are getting more common. Someone making sure that this doesn't happen anymore would be a blessing. : Speaking of those monsters, I had to fight one in the basement of the hospital today. : You did? You didn't tell me that. : A lot's going on. I thought I'd tell you once you felt better. : Oh... : What happened with this monster? Did you kill it? : Yes... I mean, if it was even alive in the first place... Had to rip one of those Sigils right out of its stomach. : You have it? : I have two of 'em. I stole Leo's... He nearly killed us, if Odie didn't tell you. I have them in a safe place. : I'd heard that. Also heard your demon cut off his arm or something. : Yeah... Can we get back to that, please? How are you going to help us with Shane? : Right... Right... Who was this other kid, this "Nemo" you spoke to? : He was just some new kid at school... Then he starting wrangling us into these "deals"... : He said he'd free Shane from the demon's control, but I had to agree to turn against my mother to do it. Since I needed a lot less for him to do this, I agreed to the deal, but Odie said I should go with my mother. : Well... If he's asking you to turn on your mother... He may be working for the Druaght... : The what? : The Druaght. I know, the name's annoying. He's been operating in this region for the last two years. As far as we can tell, he's responsible for these... "Abominations" and the sigils they use. : Nemo had one of those Sigils, I think... The demon... I mean Shane... Shane got one from him... : Before I fought that... Disgusting thing at the hospital, some old man called me. His voice was deep, kinda creepy... I think that must've been this "Druaght" guy. He said we wanted the same thing, and if I left the Sigil he'd let me go. : We've been trying to track down this guy for almost two years now, and he just up and calls you? You must be important, or your mother's just that dangerous to his plans... Does she know about the Druaght? : I don't think she gives much thought to other people... She just... Does whatever she wants and probably crushes whoever gets in her way... At least... That's the impression I've been getting from her lately. : From what I've read about her, I don't find that surprising... Her business practices are brutal. She buys out the competition, and if that doesn't work, then she'll either scare them into selling, or run them out of business by buying out all of their suppliers or associates. : That definitely seems like her... : And as the wealthiest woman in the world, she can afford to get away with almost anything. The problem is tracking the money your family has. Supposedly you and your mother have a known net worth of nearly 43.4 billion dollars, but no one is entirely sure. What I do know is, everyone has a price, and it seems your mother can always pay it. : Jesus christ! That's an insane amount of money Chris... : I knew we had a lot of money, I guess no one just... Told me how much... : You mother does a good job of hiding her wealth. Forbes, for instance, had this article on her some time back, describing how difficult it is to chart the Nadrageel family history. Apparently there has always been a female matriarch of the Nadrageels, and she always looks very similar from generation to generation. According to this, your grandmother was Natasha Nadrageel. That's Natasha at thirty-something, with her son, Orion. : Orion's my uncle... I've never asked him about my grandmother... I'm not sure he likes talking about her... : If she even exists. : ...What? : I can't see the pictures, but from what the Detective here is saying, it sounds like there is no "grandmother". Your mom's probably been around a while... : ...That seems... over the top. Like something from a vampire movie. : You're not exactly human, Chris... I mean... No offense... : Alright, so my mother's an ageless business tyrant with questionable practices... : I'm just trying to paint you a picture of what you mother could be, Mr. Courier. From what Odie said, you're simply not sure who to trust. Your mother, or this mystery man with the blue hair. Frankly, I'm not sure either. From what I can tell Natalya might be trying to start an empire here, like the Prince and other various power-mongers before her. : The reason why I even considered Nemo's offer was because my mother has been acting so incredibly... Cold. I mean, she's always cold, but... She doesn't care that Shane's killed people. She doesn't care if he keeps killing people... And frankly... I'm not sure what she'll do to me if I fail her... Trial... My uncle gave a very foreboding warning about getting on her bad side. : Trial? What trial? : My mother hasn't been too pleased with me lately... So I... I don't think "trick" is the right word, but "convinced" doesn't seem right either... Either way I got her to give me this trial. I get all the things needed, and she'll perform some ritual, I'm assuming, to exorcise Shane. The problem is that Nemo is saying this ritual is like "cutting out a brain tumor with a bundle of C-4"... I can't say that I don't believe him. : So you considered siding with Nemo... Even if meant that your mother might... Disown you or... Worse? : Shane's killing people, he has to be stopped and he has to be saved. I'm not going to let this demon... I'm not going to let it win. Thanks for your research, detective, but I still don't know what to do, or who to pick. In the end I'm likely going to go with Nemo, as I still don't know another witch, or the demon's name... : I may be able to help you with that witch problem. I'll need to make some calls, but I'm sure I'll be able to find one that could help. I've known a few in my time. : We have less than three days, before the demon... Kills Shane... And before my mother does something to me... : Well... For ten-thousand I think I can work quickly, heh. I'll try to have something for you tomorrow, I'll give you a call. : You need my number? : Nah, my caller ID picked it up. : You want to ask the detective anything? : You don't know who Nemo is, Detective? : The guy's name literally means "No body", it's obviously not his real name... : I don't like him... But he has a lot of answers... : You know. To be horribly frank, maybe play a little devil's advocate, these guys who show up, offer deals... The last controller of the Riverside region was a man named Edward Totenkopf, a lot of people just call him "The Prince". Anyway, he offered these kinds of "deals". He does something for you, you do something for him. I'm not going to sing the man any praise, but... He was trustworthy... In his own way. These deal-makers always hold up their end of the bargain, the only problem is that they have a way of forcing you to keep your end. : He never said what he wanted from me... Is there any way we can get out of a deal once it's made? : There's a few, but... I'm not an expert on those mind games. I have an associate, a museum curator over in Temecula, she's better at this sort of thing. : That's right, I wanted to get her number. I was wondering if I could get her to see to that thing in the hospital basement... It seemed a lot more... Well-made than that one that attacked us here. : : Thanks. : I'll call and tell her about the monster at the hospital, if either of you need a way out of any deals you've made with Nemo, you could set up a meeting with her. : Thank you for everything, Mr. Murdoc. It's nice having someone that can reliably explain this... Insanity. : Heh... Kid, I can only explain a small part of it. Get used to never knowing just what the hell is going on, cause it's gonna be happening for a while. Anything else you need before you go? : Keep digging up dirt on my mother if you can. If she's actually immortal... Or doing things that are dangerous to other people... I want to know... But this possession takes priority for now. : I'll keep on keep'n on, kid. : Thanks Detective. }} : How are you feeling? : Irritated. : Who's that? : Nemo... What are you doing here? : I figured, right about now the both of you would be all buddy-buddy again, after what that boy did to Liam. Find your other witch yet, Chris? : ...Not yet. : I'm not going to play this game, Chris. Your bumbling indecision. Your inability to commit to what you've chosen! : What was that? : On those marks, I'm afraid I agree with the this boy. You sought a trial, yet here I see that you've gone behind my back, making deals in my shadow. : : What's happening Chris? What's going on? : I think we've just been backed into a corner Liam... : : We're running out of time! The demon is on the move, and it's not going to waste the days like you've been! You're either with me, or with that monster, so choose! What's it going to be Serpentine?!